efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Money In The Bank
Matches *Footage from Smackdown after the show it shows on the titantron Phantom getting injured* *Money In The Bank Promo Plays http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaqDNgwTeF4 * Michael Cole: Hello everybody and welcome finally to EFW Money In The Bank! EFW Fans have been anticipating this Pay Per View all around the world! Tazz: Hell Yeah Cole, and were going to kick off this with action with the Money In The Bank Match Up I can god damn wait Cole! I cant god damn wait... *Backstage* *Nexus and Adam are backstage in the locker room, tying up their boots* Adam – Bro, tonight’s gonna be a BLAAAST Nexus – I know right dude, 2 of the biggest stars in EFW, competing in the same MITB match, making one of us have a 1/3 chance of winning, instead of a 1/6 !, coz I mean, we’re gonna work together right Adam – Bro I got your back, and after you help me win the MITB tonight, I might just cash her in on either the WHC or the EFW title, yeah, the 2 big ones, and then.. bam, the most powerful tag team and force in the EFW are the European Champion and the WHC (or EFW) Nexus – Woah woah woah, stop Adam – Hey, wassup ? Nexus – Now you know, we’z boyz, and we stick together, but man, its every man for himself in there, of course we are going to annihilate the rest of them fags, and in the end, it’s you and me bro Adam – Well, IIIII wanna win this one, because you already got somewhere in EFWn, and I got nowhere Nexus – Well maybe IIIII want more gold Adam – Well maybe IIIII think your just being selfish egotistical bastard WWE Champion CM Punk from out of nowhere – And IIIII certainly haven’t forgotten what you two did to me a few weeks back, good luck guys (smiles, freaking out Nexus and Adam) Howard Finkel: The Following contest is the Money In The Bank Match!!! (Crowd Cheer!) 6 Particpants will enter and the winner of this match will recive a future Championship title shot of there choosing at any time anywhere for up to the next one year!... Match 1: WWE Champion CM Punk vs. Nexus vs. AdamEEF vs. The Awesome One vs. Wartune vs. Kyle Smith - 6-Man Money In The Bank Ladder Match! ' *Ivan Comes out* Now I hope none of you have forgoten about me...for some of the idiots out there my name is Ivan I am here for my first match in EFW against another PringlesAprrenttaice who thinks he can beat me let me tell you right now I don't think anyone could ever even beat me in that locker room especially the pushover I will face in a few minuets (Crowd Boo) Hm? I guess you booing means you people don't know a real superstar talent like myself you people are the most judgemental people I have ever set my eyes on none of you have even seen me wrestle but I don't need to talk to you idiotic fans anymore I have a match! Ring the bell! '''Match 2: Ivan vs. PringlesApprentaice - Singles Match (Debut vs. Debut) ' Tazz: Everybody now, it is time for Diva's match we don't know who the heck Layla is bringing out tonight to face her but I'm pretty sure whoever it is it will be one hell of a match. Cole: Yeah Tazz now lets take you back to what happened this past Monday on Raw when Layla made here debut here in EFW where she quoted she wanted to save the Diva's Division because of Diva's not getting recognition in this Industry. *Layla Comes Out* Well I hope you have all been guessing who I am bringing out tonoight so girl come on...-*an Unkown Diva jumps out from the crowd and attacks Layla and grabs a mic* Ha that stupid whore thinking she will save this stupid division she obviously knows nothing about talent and that is why I'm here to show her what talent is so Layla my name is Eve Torres get back in this ring! 'Match 3: Eve Torres vs. Layla - Singles Match ' '''Match 4: Rated R Champion vs. The Ultimate Opportunist© - Singles Match for the Worldheavyweight Championship *David Falcon comes out* Oh my oh my well looks like for the second consecutive time I have not been booked in a match at a Pay Per View and I'm the #1 Contender for the EFW Championship at SummerParty! I want the Smackdown General Manager to come out here right now and give me a match or this show will not continue!..................*Booker T Finally comes out* Yo dawg I don't know but yo just wasting yah own time and everybody else's time dawg I'll tell you what next I will give you a match against my homie from Smackdown Rated Peep Superstar! Match 5: Rated Peep Superstar vs. David Falcon - Singles Match Match 6: Guru Of Greatness vs. Chris Jericho - #1 Contenders Match for the Intercontential Championship on Raw! ''' *Backstage Segment with The Ghost Hunter* *The Ghost Hunter is seen backstage warming up for his match against Samir Cerebral Assassin* *Samir Cerebral Assassin accidently walks into The Ghost Hunter coming throught the door* Samir: Woah didn't see you there you better be more careful next time. Hunter: Oh next time because I'm not going to careful with you Samir in our match! *Samir walks out the room looking back at Hunter* '''Match 7: The Ghost Hunter© vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin - Extreme Rules Match for The EFW Championship. *After the Match David Falcon attacks the EFW Champion and walks out with the EFW Title in his hands saying I will be your next EFW Champion its just a matter of time! just wait and see! ---- Thou shalt return to claim thou's revenge upon his greatest rival. Tis only a matter of time, for when the hour of riches strike, thou shalt return and seek vengeance. BQ: Rate Card: BQ2: Rate Official Theme Song for EFW MITB: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xz2Y4yLqG3U Results